Renault
|Base ID = }} Captain Renault was a Breton member of the prestigious Blades. She was Captain of the Imperial Palace Regiment of the Blades. Biography Along with her two subordinates, Glenroy and Baurus, she attempted to escape the Imperial City with the Emperor Uriel Septim VII. After arriving at the Imperial Prison, she discovered that a prisoner had been put into the cell containing the secret passage out of the Imperial City. She opened the gate and her two comrades subdued the prisoner, the future Hero of Kvatch. They then proceeded farther into the escape route. At a stairway, she and her comrades were ambushed by Mythic Dawn agents seeking to kill the emperor. She was killed in the fighting that followed. Her Akaviri Katana was retrieved by the Hero and later given a place of honor in Cloud Ruler Temple. Preventable Death Renault will always die if done on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. However, on the PC, one can cheat their way into the room with the assassins inside. Before Renault gets into the room, kill the Assassins. She will only go unconscious. Also, everyone acts as if she is dead. She, however, will pull out her torch and run to the end of the room. She will not attack anything or anyone. She can still be spoken to, but she flees when the rats break into the room. She will do nothing more. Her shortsword can be pickpocketed, but not her torch. Equipment *Renault's Akaviri Katana *Steel Shortsword *Torch Interactions Tutorial Conversations Emperor's Escape Renault: "Baurus! Lock that door behind us!" Baurus: "Yessir." Uriel Septim: "My sons... they're dead, aren't they?" Renault: "We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." Uriel Septim: "No, they're dead. I know it." Renault: "My job right now is to get you to safety." Uriel Septim: "I know this place ... The prison?" Renault: "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits." Glenroy: "Usual mix-up with the Watch, I ..." Renault: "Never mind, get that gate open. Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Glenroy: "You! prisoner! Stand aside! Over by the window. Stay out of the way, and you won't get hurt." (After moving to the window) Baurus: "No sign of pursuit, sir." Renault: "Good, let's go. We're not out of this yet." Glenroy: "Stay put, prisoner." Uriel Septim: " ... I've seen you ..." (After talking to the Emperor) Renault: "Please, sire, we must keep moving. Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side." Baurus: "Looks like this is lucky day. Just stay out of our way." (While going through the ruins) Renault: "Close up left! Protect the Emperor!" Glenroy: "The captain's down!" (After the fight) Baurus: "Are you all right, sire? We're clear, for now." Uriel Septim: "Captain Renault?" Baurus: "She's dead. I'm sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving." Glenroy: "How could they be waiting for us here?" Baurus: "Don't know. But it's too late to go back now. Don't worry, sire, we will get you out of here." Glenroy: "They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades. I'll take point. let's move." Baurus: "You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." (When the Hero finds the Emperor again) Glenroy: "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives." Baurus: "Help? What makes you help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here." Glenroy: "Here they come again!" (After the fight) Baurus: "I think that was all of them. Let me take a look around." Uriel Septim: "Have you seen the prisoner?" Glenroy: "Do you think he followed us? How could he?" (After Baurus walked around the room) Glenroy: "Sire, we have to go now." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." Glenroy: "Your Majesty, we need to keep moving." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." Glenroy: "Please, sire. We can't stay here. We have to go." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." (When the Hero appears) Glenroy: "Dammit, it's that prisoner again! Kill him, he might be working with the assassins." Uriel Septim: "No. He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us." Glenroy: "As you wish, sire." Uriel Septim: "Come closer, I'd prefer not to have to shout." (After entering The Sanctum) Glenroy: "Hold up. I don't like this, let me take a look." Glenroy: "Looks clear, come on, we're almost through to the sewers." (When arriving at the gate) Glenroy: "Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side! A trap!" Baurus: "What about that side passage back there?" Glenroy: "Worth a try. let's go!" (At the side passage) Baurus: "It's a dead end. What's your call, sir?" Glenroy: "I don't know. I don't see any good options here." (When the first gate closes) Glenroy: They're behind us! Wait here, sire." Baurus: "Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life." Glenroy: "For the Emperor!" Baurus: "For the Emperor!" Appearances * de:Hauptmann Renault es:Renault fr:Renault ru:Рено Category:Oblivion: Blades